


Invitation à point nommé

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Calendrier de l'Avent 2016 - Yaoi et Yuri, F/F, Flirt léger, Marché de Noël, Romance, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Suite à l'invitation de sa mère et sa belle-famille, Eleym les attend à l'une des entrées du Marché de Noël de sa ville. Alors que ceux-ci lui posent un lapin savamment organisé, la jeune fille fera une rencontre qui lui permettra d'apaiser son coeur et son esprit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir,  
> Voici un OS réalisé pour le 8 décembre 2016 du "Calendrier de l'Avent 2016 - Yaoi et Yuri" organisé par L'Annuaire du yaoi et Le village d'Otsu. Ma bêta lectrice et correctrice est la merveilleuse Sangdelicorne dont je vous conseille les histoires. C'est aussi elle qui m'a fait le fanart que vous avez la chance d'admirer xD Elle est talentueuse hein ?!  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Eleym jeta encore un coup d’œil à son téléphone, soupirant en voyant que nul n’avait répondu à ses messages. Elle le rangea dans la poche de sa doudoune avant de souffler sur ses doigts gelés. Frissonnante, le bout du nez rouge, elle tentait de remonter sa température corporelle en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre et en frottant ses avant-bras. L’ambiance était à la fête autour d’elle.

Des amoureux, des groupes d’amis et des fratries discutaient joyeusement en passant et repassant devant elle. Les fêtes de Noël se rapprochant de plus en plus amenaient sur la ville un souffle d’insouciance et d’allégresse. Postée à l’une des entrées du marché de Noël, dissimulée dans l’ombre, un peu en retrait, Eleym attendait depuis une heure là où sa famille lui avait donné rendez-vous. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin, les lumières du marché s’allumaient déjà face à l’obscurité grandissante.

Découragée au final, Eleym tourna le dos à tout cela, s’accroupissant à l’ombre d’un vieil arbre et d’un chalet d’exposition. Son nez et ses yeux commençaient à la brûler tandis qu’un douloureux sentiment d’abandon perçait en elle. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils lui faisaient le coup mais elle avait espéré que cette fois-ci, comme l’invitation venait d’eux, cela se passerait bien. En premier lieu, méfiante, Eleym avait refusé. Sa maman avait insisté, l’enjoignant à accepter leur tentative de réconciliation sous couvert de la magie de Noël. Comment résister lorsque la femme qui vous a mis au monde et que vous aimez plus que tout dit vouloir retrouver sa fille et profiter d’un moment convivial. Néanmoins, malgré ses belles paroles, le résultat était le même.

Elle prit une goulée d’air glacé, ce qui ne calma pas les larmes qui se décidèrent à couler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait autant espéré. Il suffirait toutefois qu’elle rentre dans le moule, ce qu’elle ne pouvait et se refusait à faire. Elle n’était plus celle que sa génitrice aurait voulu qu’elle soit. Si son père de son vivant était un homme aussi ouvert d’esprit que généreux, sa mère elle était très conservatrice. Un nouveau sanglot irrépressible se fit entendre.

—  Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

L’intonation, douce et réconfortante comme une couverture, la fit sursauter. Incapable d’oser se montrer dans sa détresse, elle fit un petit mouvement rassurant en direction de l’étrangère. Elle n’avait pas la force de se redresser ou de montrer son visage bouffi de larmes.

—  Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état. Je ne sais pas si… Bon. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

—   Eleym, souffla de manière étouffée la susnommée. Ça va aller… ça va passer…

—   Vous savez… cela fait une demi-heure que je vous vois ici à attendre... Peut-être devriez-vous vous mettre au chaud. Rester ici dans la neige ne peut rien vous apporter de bon.

Les mots n'amenèrent qu'une pointe d'agacement en elle, la faisant se mettre debout si vivement, qu'elle dû s’appuyer une minute sur le chalet face à elle afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Se lever si vite était une idée stupide; sa tête tournait et ses jambes étaient engourdies et trempées en dessous des genoux. Une main se posa sur son dos et une autre sous son coude, aide silencieuse et étonnamment agréable. Son téléphone émit un vrombissement et, oubliant une seconde l’étrangère à ses côtés, elle le sortit en frissonnant, lisant le message reçu.

« Nous sommes chez Tante Cathy tout le week-end. Nous ne te l’avions pas dit ? À la prochaine ! »

La brûlure indiquant une nouvelle vague de pleurs ne tarda pas à émerger. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’ils lui fassent cela. Enfin si, mais… ça faisait tellement mal. En outre, Tante Cathy était à plusieurs heures en voiture et en train. Ils avaient dû prévoir cela bien avant de lui envoyer l’invitation à venir les rejoindre ici. La cruauté de l'action la blessait autant que l'abandon maternel...

—  Hey, ça va aller, ça va aller. Chut… Venez avec moi, ne restez pas là.

Eleym se laissa conduire plutôt que de s’effondrer de nouveau dans la neige. L'abattement et la lassitude remplacèrent finalement la peine. Peut-être qu’elle devrait laisser tomber. Plus elle tentait de se raccrocher à sa parenté, plus ceux-ci semblaient désireux de la blesser. Eleym fut surprise lorsque autour d’elle, l’air devint soudain agréablement chauffé. Elle redressa enfin la tête, chassant ses longs cheveux bruns qui formaient un rideau devant ses yeux. Il s’agissait d’un des chapiteaux où des plats et spécialités culinaires de la région étaient proposés ainsi que du vin chaud et du foie gras.

Sans lâcher son coude, la personne à la voix presque hypnotique, l’emmena vers l’une des tables de dégustation un peu à l’écart. Eleym eut à peine l’occasion de voir une chevelure d’un blond vénitien lumineux et un manteau noir qu’elle était seule. La sensation de déception et de soulagement combattirent en elle avant qu’un verre de vin brûlant ne soit posé en face d’elle.

Relevant la tête, Eleym vit la rousse qui l’avait aidé s’asseoir face à elle avec la même boisson. Un paquet de mouchoirs fut glissé dans sa direction et Eleym se servit en murmurant un merci gêné. Elle s’essuya et se moucha, avant de poser le mouchoir usagé à côté d’elle.

—   Hélène c’est ça ?, reprit l’inconnue où un accent léger donnait une douceur onctueuse aux mots.

Eleym hésita un moment avant de répondre, songeant que la superbe citadine qui ne la connaissait pas lui consacrait un instant. Et elle s’estimait trop mal pour tenter encore de le refuser. Maintenant qu’Eleym était dans un endroit chauffé, elle se sentait reconnaissante de l’attention et troublée par l’étrangère qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci avait enlevé son pardessus, révélant une élégante robe d’hiver rouge. La demoiselle était belle et sûre d’elle, mais son regard était doux et attentionné. Cependant sa prévenance déstabilisait Eleym qui n’était pas insensible à son charme. Elle offrit un timide sourire avant de la corriger :

—  Eleym… E-L-E-Y-M… Mes parents voulaient un nom original… Ils ont choisi deux lettres chacun et ont formé un nom avec… Et non, je ne plaisante pas. Et vous ?

Un petit rire accueillit sa réponse, pendant qu’Eleym tentait d’enlever elle-aussi son manteau, pour réchauffer ses articulations autour du gobelet. Ce fut ainsi, de manière un peu chancelante qu’Eleym fit connaissance de Cecilia, une italo-britannique. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu’elle avait emménagé depuis un an environ en France, mais qu’elle s’y plaisait et se trouvait à une parfaite distance de l’Italie et de l’Angleterre. Elle parla un peu d’elle, détendant progressivement Eleym jusqu’à ce que celle-ci soit à l’aise.

Poussée à la confidence par la voix douce et chaleureuse de la jeune femme, Eleym expliqua le chagrin qu’elle ressentait du rejet cruel et subtil de sa belle-famille. Le plus douloureux avait été que sa mère suive le mouvement initié par son dernier époux et leurs enfants dès qu’elle avait compris que sa fille aînée ne rentrerait pas dans le moule.

—   Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte cela, finit par souffler Eleym en rougissant, laissant son regard s’égarer un instant sur les tables environnantes prises d’assaut.

—  Peut-être parce que vous en aviez besoin. Je préfère d’ailleurs cela, les sourires vous vont mieux que les larmes. Et puis, il est souvent plus facile de se confier à un inconnu dont on ne craint pas le jugement. Je suis heureuse d’avoir pu être cette personne là.

—   Et bien, vous n’êtes plus vraiment une inconnue après toutes ces confidences.

—  Je l’espère, fit Cecilia avec un sourire malicieux.

Eleym rougit sous l’attention intense de sa vis-à-vis et jeta un œil sur les tablées voisines. Le joyeux brouhaha les entourant formait étrangement un cocon propice aux confidences. Elle n’avait pas remarqué avoir accolé leurs chaises pour discuter aisément sans hausser le ton.

—   Je vous suis reconnaissante de votre aide, souffla Eleym évitant d’examiner son interlocutrice de peur de voir plus que ce qui était. Vous n’étiez pas obligée de me consacrer toute la soirée. Je… Je vais mieux… Je pense que j’avais surtout besoin d’en parler et… Il faudrait que je rentre.

Eleym bafouilla jusqu’à ce que Cecilia pose sa main sur celle qui triturait la timbale vide.

—  Je comprends. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi. Je ne considère jamais perdre mon temps en si charmante compagnie. Vous devriez peut-être rentrer vous reposer. Puis-je espérer vous revoir ?

Hésitante, Eleym releva la tête comme pour y lire une certitude. Le sourire de Cecilia, amusé et tendre, lui confirma qu’elle flirtait avec elle.

—  Et bien, je vous dois deux verres, souffla timidement Eleym. Alors, ça pourrait se faire…

**Fin**


End file.
